


Close Contact

by flootzavut



Series: Frozen [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, Sex, Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "Gibbs lets Kate tug him up the basement stairs, perfectly content to follow her... well, anywhere, really."





	Close Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenni3penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/gifts).



> because it's all your fault.
> 
> Third (probably final) instalment of 'Frozen'/keeping the other person warm OTP challenge. Apparently Kate, Gibbs and being cold are my bag ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I think chapter one might be borderline M/E, but chapter two is liable to be decidedly E, so I'm erring on the side of caution.

* * *

_**Close Contact** _

* * *

 

Gibbs lets Kate tug him up the basement stairs, perfectly content to follow her... well, anywhere, really. Especially given the prospect of a repeat performance and fewer clothes. He's still getting over the feel and sight and sound of Kate falling apart in his arms. Something he never thought he'd get to do, never imagined she'd allow him to watch. Never ever in a million years thought he'd get to be a part of. And he's pretty sure things are about to get even better.

She pauses momentarily at his living room door, and he takes the chance to press up against her and let her scent fill his nostrils, then tries to work out what's going on in her head.

After a moment, it suddenly becomes clear. He runs his hands lightly up her arms and clasps her shoulders, and she cranes her head to look at him. "Hey," he offers, letting his voice drop to a low rumble, "no one said anything 'bout doing it in a bed." He realises even as he says it that 'doing it' is not the most delicate way of making the suggestion, but even so, her eyelashes flutter and she smiles. "Nice an' warm down here. Sound good to you?" She shivers. He's fairly sure it's mostly arousal, but all the same he wraps his arms around her body and squeezes gently.

She nods, leans back into him. "Warmth and you sound like a really good combination," she admits.

(He could get seriously distracted by her tone. If he'd realised the wanting was mutual...)

Keeping her warm can still be fun, he figures. Staying down here in the glow of the fire... it might be practical, but there's no reason it can't also be romantic. And seeing the way the flickering warmth of the flames will illuminate her skin seems like the kind of opportunity he'd be a fool to miss. He chuckles, buries his face in her hair for another long breath, then leads her to the couch. It's not the first evening they've spent here, but until now he's never had the freedom to pull her down next to him, tug her close to kiss and caress her, push her down into the cushions and feel her body ripple under his.

As innovations go, this is one he's already fond of.

He's never ever going to get his fill of her mouth, he's certain, but after a few minutes of leisurely mutual exploration, he can't fight the temptation to kiss over her cheek, down her neck, tugging at the fabric of her clothing as she giggles so he can taste the hollow at the base of her throat and feel her pulse fluttering away under her skin.

She lets out what can only be described as a moan and grabs him under his shoulders to pull him up until they're face to face again. Her eyes are glowing amber and deep coal black in the firelight, and it's an expression he never dared hope he'd inspire in her.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, then grins when her cheeks dimple and she gives him a shy but delighted smile. He studies her face, drinks her in like he's never allowed himself to before tonight. That Kate is gorgeous is hardly a surprise, but noticing it in passing because he can't help it is not the same as letting his gaze linger, let alone being allowed to touch and kiss and caress, to savour her.

Her cheeks are pink. He thinks it's partly the warmth of the fire, but there's also a good helping of pleased embarrassment over the effect she's having on him. How a woman as undeniably stunning as Kate could possibly not be used to attention (let alone be able to get self-conscious over a simple bit of sincere admiration) is a mystery to him, but really, it's exceptionally cute.

(Admittedly, cute isn't a word he'd typically say aloud, and definitely not to describe Kate. He has a strong suspicion she wouldn't appreciate it at all, and he's quite attached to his genitals, thank you very much.)

He kisses her again, slips his hands around her waist and slides them slowly upward, and it's only then that he realises just how much clothing there is between his hands and her body. Impatiently, he burrows under the hoodie he loaned her, the sweatshirt she came in, her shirt, another top, a t-shirt...

"Geez, Katie, how many layers do you got on?"

She giggles again. "I was cold!"

He grumbles under his breath, and she laughs harder. On the whole, he can deal with the laughter as long as it doesn't get in the way of his plans, and so far it seems like it won't. "Gonna need to find you something warm that's easier to get into."

"Oh, Gibbs. Anticipation is half the fun."

He growls and pulls wildly at her clothes, untucking everything he can find in his frantic need to get to her skin, and she's still giggling uncontrollably even as he finally sweeps his hands up her ribcage with a sigh of relief. He bends to kiss her, his fingers find her breast, and it's his turn to chuckle into her mouth as her laughter becomes a needy whimper.

She arches her back, there's a sudden release of tension, and he realises after a moment that she's undone her bra. He's happy to take the hint, shoving the fabric out of the way and tugging gently on her nipple, then rolling it between his fingers. He can't wait to get her properly naked, to touch and kiss her all over, but it turns out pushing his hands under her clothing and groping in the dark is actually really kinda enjoyable, even at the same time as being frustrating.

It's been many years since he's been this thrilled by the simple pleasure of skin on skin. It reminds him of teenaged making out, of getting excited over being allowed to touch anything at all, of a time when the weight of a breast in his hand, the sensation of a nipple hardening under his palm, was utterly mind-blowing. It feels illicit and forbidden, and maybe it's silly or maybe it's a rediscovery, an appreciation he hadn't realised he'd lost somewhere along the way. Whatever the reason, the frustration is more than counterbalanced by how much fun it is to explore with his hands even if he hasn't gotten to see anything yet.

Kate's fingers dig into his back, and she's making appreciative noises into his mouth, and he loves realising he can do this to her, loves how her whole body is arching up and allowing, inviting, begging him to explore further, touch her more. He's eager for it, but that was a given. That Kate is equally as enthusiastic, that she'd respond with this kind of heat and need, is... a revelation.

When they come up for air, her eyes are even darker, her lips are red from his fervent kisses, and she's panting. It's delicious to see the look of want on her face and know he's the one who put it there.

Still watching her expression, he strokes his hand down her body, thanks every deity he can think of she's wearing warm, comfortable and easy-to-get-into sweatpants, then slips his fingers under the waistband and down inside her panties.

Anticipation is driving him wild, and he can't bring himself to tease any more but dives right in, letting his fingers slide over her. He glances up at her face, and he's sure his is a picture of wonder and disbelief as he gapes at her like she's the second coming. She's... really, really turned on. It's flattering, and extremely sexy.

She grins lazily, moving languidly against his fingers, satisfied noises spilling out of her mouth. When he slips inside her body, she bites her lip, her head lolls back, and she lets out a throaty moan of enjoyment.

"Wow, Kate."

"Yeah?" Her voice is husky and low and slightly breathless. It's very nearly as sexy as what's happening in her underwear.

"Wow, you're really... didn't expect..."

She giggles again, lower and slower this time. "You made me come. You can't be so surprised."

Okay, she sort of has a point, but still. "Feels amazing."

Her body arches, and she fucks his fingers slow and steady. "Uh-huh."

For several minutes, he just watches; watches her face as her eyes lose focus and she lets out little noises of satisfaction, feels the way her body clenches and tenses, listens to her breathing stutter and deepen, sees her mouth relax into an ecstatic smile. He's been a cursing that snowstorm for a week and a half; tonight he feels like he owes it a thank you.

"Really good," she breathes. "Oh God..."

Suddenly, having a couple of fingers inside her, incredible as it is, is not enough. She protests when he removes them, swallows hard when he thoroughly sucks them clean with a murmur of pleasure, then laughs again and tilts her pelvis up to meet him as he scoots down her body to kneel on the floor, looking up at her with a grin before he dives in.

He presses his face between her legs, and the heat of her is scorching even through her clothes. Oh, he's been dreaming of this. He spreads her out, arranging her gently but firmly so he can settle in and enjoy, and she lets out a noise somewhere between laughter and a groan as he makes himself at home and lets an appreciative 'mmmm' vibrate into her. She curls a leg around his body to keep him there, and he's totally okay with being trapped in this position.

He can't quite believe he has Caitlin Todd's thighs tight against his ears, has his nose pressed so hard into her he's basically nuzzling her clit; can smell her scent, can practically taste her through the fabric, hot and wet and wanting, and all because of him. He closes his eyes and savours the moment. "Oh, Katie." She probably can't hear his voice, muffled as it is, but judging by the way she shakes and her hand tangles into his hair, she can sure as hell feel it.

It's as much a tease for him as for her. His mouth is watering, he's almost ready to tear at her pants with his  _teeth_ , and years of suppressed desire are coming to a head in one charged moment. Sex is supposedly a celebration of life, and with his remembered terror so vivid, he wants, needs, to celebrate her life. He's so damn thankful she's still here.

Given how susceptible she's gotten to the cold, he had every intention of undressing her slowly and only when absolutely necessary, and so far he's been perfectly happy to fumble through fabric, but for this, it's just not enough - he's suddenly seized with the desperate need to taste her, taste her properly, have her melt and break against his tongue and lips.

He sits himself up to catch her eye, opens his mouth to explain, to ask, and he's utterly shocked by what spills out: "God, please, Kate, know you're cold, but I wanna taste you, wanna taste you sobad." He can't believe he's begging. Begging is not something he does. Except, it seems, when it comes to Caitlin Todd.

(In fairness, if he's gonna have an exception, begging her to let him go down on her seems like a damn good one.)

She stretches, and her tops ride up where he untucked them, and he simply can't resist leaning over to kiss the smooth skin of her belly.

"Actually..." She arches up into it, pulls hard on his hair, gasps. "You know, I'm feeling a lot warmer now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She whimpers, and when she speaks again, her voice is rough and needy. "Really warm."

He lets out a sigh that's pure relief. "Well, don't want you overheatin' now, do we?" he asks, sounding way cooler and less desperate now he knows he's gonna get what he wants - sounding way more together than he feels, to be truthful. Now he has her permission, he can concentrate, can let himself grin with delight as he slips his hands into the sides of her pants and starts to edge them over her hips. She cants her backside up so he can peel them off, grinning at him as he strips her, and he just about resists the urge to actually drool.

She has long stripy socks on, ridiculously multicoloured socks which reach halfway up her thighs and he suspects she's borrowed from Abby. He can't imagine they're from her own wardrobe. They do look surprisingly good paired with simple white cotton panties; he's sure they'll look even better once the panties are gone.

"Classy," he says with a smirk.

She pokes her tongue out at him, then her face is overtaken by another grin. "Well, I didn't know you were planning to seduce me, Gibbs."

"Neither did I," he points out. He waggles his eyebrows. "I like 'em." He shrugs a shoulder. "Can dress up for me another time, won't say no, but... you're gorgeous, Katie. No outfit'll ever change that." He runs his fingers up her thigh, over the socks and her skin and her panties, then he's digging in to massage her clit through the material. "Never seen ya look anything but stunning. You make stripy socks look damn sexy."

Her eyelids flutter closed. "You should see me in my birthday suit." Her voice is hazy and slow with pleasure.

He laughs. "Can't wait."

She doesn't answer this time, just sucks on her bottom lip, her face a picture of concentration as she moves against his touch. "Oh, yeah."

Her panties are wet, and getting more and more soaked by the second. He kisses and sucks on the sensitive skin of her thighs, and she cries out, inarticulate noises halfway between pleasure and pleading. He licks the line where her leg meets her body, and grins uncontrollably when her hands and feet scrabble at the couch cushions.

Once she's the one begging, he slides his fingers into the sides of her panties and tugs, and he takes her in, every gorgeous inch, as he peels them down and off. Then his hands are on her thighs, and she lets out a sigh of relief as he pushes them open again. She's glistening wet below the neat triangle of curls, juicy and inviting. With her legs spread wide, her absurd socks, swathed in several sweaters but wearing no underwear, she is... all kinds of gorgeous. "You look good enough to eat," he tells her.

She goes pink and wriggles happily. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

He could tease her a little more, but he's all out of patience. Instead, he makes himself comfortable between her legs and bends his head to trail kisses over her, to dip his tongue inside her, to taste her and enjoy her.

She's silky warm and slick under his mouth, so wet, so delicious. Every bit as good as he'd ever hoped or imagined - better, in fact. She's soaked, she's glorious. She's  _his_. He groans, and it makes her shake and push up against his lips. He wants to lay claim on every inch of her, every single soft inch of her body, but first he'll learn the feel and flavour of her arousal in his mouth, make her cry out, make her fall apart.

"Oh, God. Oh God, Gibbs."

He grins even as he continues to explore. Despite his track record with relationships, there are some parts of being with a woman he's confident he's good at. When it comes to sex... he's never had any complaints. He's made plenty of women yell for all sorts of reasons, but in the bedroom it's always been the good kind.

Eating a woman out, getting to know her body intimately with his tongue and lips... it's something he both enjoys and is skilled at. The idea of doing it for Kate has been a fantasy for a long time. The reality of it is pretty much blowing his mind; the hot, rich taste of her overflowing his mouth and dripping down his chin as she shudders and shakes at every lick and suck and kiss.

The sounds she's making! And the way she says his name, on a deep, satisfied sigh, "Oh, Jethro." He doesn't think she's ever used his given name before, and he'll never forget this first time, never forget her purring it as he buries his face in her body and takes her apart.

He works her slow and thorough, memorising the way she moves, moans, whimpers, the way her legs wrap around him like there's any way at all he's going to stop, the way her fingers slide through his hair and dig in to his scalp. It's incredible. When her pleasure finally peaks, when her orgasm breaks over her, irresistible and overwhelming, she moans out his name again, her thighs and hands tightening around his head.

"Oh, oh, oh." Even with his lips wrapped tightly around her clit, he manages to smile at how completely undone she sounds, how incredible it is when her body falls to pieces in his mouth. He licks her into a floppy mess, loving every inch of her his tongue will reach, until she's a puddle of satisfaction, until she tugs weakly at his hair and makes a desperate whimpering noise.

He sucks one last time, then hauls himself back up her body. "All right?"

"God."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She frowns at him for a second, then shakes her head and giggles breathlessly when the penny drops. "You are the most-"

"Charming? Handsome?"

"Annoying!" She shakes her head again, though she's smiling. "You are really good at that, though."

"I know."

She rolls her eyes. "Smug, much?"

He shrugs a shoulder and winks. "I just had a front row seat, Katie. I know exactly how it was for you."

Her cheeks flush. " _Giiiiibbs_."

"Yeah?"

She shakes her head. "Incorrigible."

He's both amazed and impressed she can actually come up with a five syllable word, never mind say it, with her brain knocked sideways by an intense orgasm. It's just one more thing he can't help but love about her. "You're amazing, Katie."

Another grin, shy but pleased.

He lets his hand slide over her hip and up to her waist, under her clothing. "Warm yet?"

She giggles. "Pretty warm."

He moves his hand higher, and her layers ride up against his wrist. "So, do I get to see you naked now or what?"

She laughs again. "As long as I get to see you naked, too."

"Seems fair." She doesn't resist when he picks her up, still giggling in his ear as he manoeuvres her to the rug right in front of the fire, and when he straddles her, his crotch over hers, she presses up into him like she just can't wait.

He scoops up her sides with both hands, peels all her layers of clothing up and off over her head, and gazes down at what's revealed. "Gorgeous," he murmurs reverently.

Kate Todd in nothing but those absurd rainbow socks and lit by the warm glow of the fire is a sight for sore eyes, specially when she blushes prettily and her nipples seem to perk up into little hard points of arousal just from him looking at them. He can't resist the invitation, leans down to wrap his lips around one and his fingers around the other.

Her breathing shudders and stutters, and she whispers his name in a broken tone, then, "Oh, please."

It's truly magnificent. He is an extremely lucky guy.


End file.
